La de la mala suerte
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: Aki juró nunca volver a ver a Endou con ojos de amor ni traicionar a su amiga Natsumi, pero sin querer prueba la fruta del pecado, y se hace preguntar ¿por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de Level 5 yo solo los utilizo para hacer una historia sin fin de lucro y solo por diversión, y bla bla bla...

LA DE LA MALA SUERTE

En una casa se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros besando intensamente a cierto chico de cabello castaño quien llevaba puesta su muy característica banda naranja en la cabeza, y que en pocos segundos seria despojada por la chica. Siempre que estaban en estas condiciones la chica se cuestionaba el por qué hacia esto si iba en contra de todos sus principios, Aki juro que cuando Endou se casara ella por fin renunciaría a verlo con ojos de amor como siempre lo hizo cuando era niña, pero solo se mentía jamás dejo de verlo así y entonces recordó cómo empezó todo…

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Dos años después de que Endou se había casado, ella no pudo más y fue a decirle al castaño lo que sentía por él, el chico obviamente no sabía lo que Aki le diría, pero la chica tenía miedo de que tal vez Endou rompiera su lazo de amistad con ella, de que le dijera que eso a él no le importaba que ahora era inmensamente feliz con su esposa Natsumi, que lo dejara en paz, pero eso a la ojinegro no le importaba ella debía confesárselo a Endou, debía cerrar ese ciclo, no era posible que el ya tuviera dos años de casado y ella no pudiera tener un relación porque se la pasaba pensando en el. Pero cuando llego al lugar donde quedaron para verse, ella sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, mirar esos ojos de nuevo la hizo descolocarse y pensó que si Endou le diera una oportunidad no se la negaría, aun sabiendo que estaba casado..

=Un momento Aki, que estás pensando=se dijo a sí misma,= tu jamás harías algo así Natsumi es tu amiga, tienes que ser una buena perdedora, el la prefirió a ella y así es como debe ser.

En unos instantes Endou corrió a abrazarla y después comenzó a quejarse acerca de Natsumi..

=Ya no la soporto=dijo el castaño= hace berrinches por todo, se gasta todo el dinero en cosas para ella, no sabe hacer labores domesticas y ni que decir de la comida, me canso de ser yo el que cocina siempre, hay Aki, como preferiría tenerte a ti en casa, recuerdo cuando Ichinose llegó e invite a los chicos a la casa de mis papás y mi mamá te dijo que la ayudaras con la cena, y siempre eras tú la cocinaba cuando estábamos en la caravana, estoy seguro de que tu si sabrías tener una casa en orden.

En ese momento Aki rompió en llanto, ¿Cómo era que Endou se atrevía a decirle algo así? le dolía que le dijera eso..

=¿Por qué lloras Aki?= le preguntó el chico

=Es que eso era lo que venía a decirte, Endou yo… yo.. siempre he… estado enamorada de ti, te he querido desde el primer día, desde siempre…

=Aki..=al castaño lo que Aki le dijo lo dejó anonadado, pero ¿y si era cierto que como una vez le dijo Gouenji, el estaba realmente enamorado de Aki y no de Natsumi?= Aki yo…

=No Endou, no digas nada no hay necesidad= en ese momento rodó una lagrima por su mejilla.

Lagrima que Endou notó y que limpió con su pulgar acariciando su mejilla y la chica al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de el castaño, sintió que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo cobró vida como si siempre hubiera estado esperando ese contacto.

=Aki=dijo el castaño= mi linda Aki, la que siempre me apoyó en todo momento y que nunca se separó de mi, mi Aki= se inclinó para besarla, beso que por supuesto Aki, no impidió, por Kami, siempre esperó sentir esos labios contra los suyos, ahora pensaba que no era correcto, no debía hacerlo, lo jurñço pero en este momento el corazón cegó por completo a su razón, ahora sólo quería sentir a Endou, su Endou, de ahora en adelante sería la fruta del pecado porque a pesar de que Endou era prohibido por ser casado, no le importaría probar de esa fruta del pecado, ni ahora ni lo que durara lo que Endou y ella iban a comenzar…

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Así fueron pasando los años Endou y Aki eran amantes, pero a veces Aki se sentía mal, ¿por qué Endou no dejaba a Natsumi?, se lo había prometido la iba a dejar en algún momento y por fin Aki y el serían felices, bueno y si no la iba a dejar siempre le decía que le dijera la verdad que fuera honesto que fuera sincero, que en cualquier momento podían terminar su "relación", pero la chica sabía que eso era mentira qué ahora ya no se podría separar de él, algunas otras veces Aki lloraba porque quería que Endou estuviera con ella, salir a la calle y pasear sin tener que ocultar que se amaban, quería dejar de amarlo de una buena vez, terminar con eso, le pedía es más le imploraba a su corazón que olvidara a Endou. ¿Por qué el destino le hacía eso?, ¿Por qué la había llevado a tener que buscar las migajas del amor que Natsumi no quería? ¿Por qué cada que se enamoraba le pasaba lo mismo?, cuando pensó que por fin olvidaría a Endou, con Ichinose, que tal vez le daría una oportunidad, llega Rika pidiendo la mano de el, y haciéndose novios, cuando pensó que Endou por fin le hacía caso, se casa con Natsumi..

=¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?= se dijo a si misma Aki

Y ahora Ichinose la llamaba constantemente, le decía que un día regresaría por ella, que la quería, que la amaba, pero Aki no volvería a caer en una cruel broma del destino, no le haría caso, ahora sólo tenía a Endou, su Endou.

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Una noche, como todas las noches Endou llegó ebrio, la besó intensamente mostrándole que tenía ganas de estar con ella y saciar su cuerpo para no pensar en ella, en esa otra mujer que ocupaba su mente en este momento y por la cual había bebido, como siempre que se peleaba con ella, Aki ya sabía que cuando el llegaba en esa condiciones se habían gritado çel y Natsumi hasta de lo que se iban a morir, pues la pelirojiza llamaba a casa de Aki, para decirle que se habían peleado y minutos después Endou tocaba desesperadamente su puerta, ese día envueltos en gemidos y suspiros de pasión Endou hizo algo que jamás pensó que le pasaría..

= Aki, =suspiró

=Si, Endou=

=Te amo…= a Aki se le detuvo el corazón era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, a ella siempre le decía que la quería, que no había nadie como ella, que ella la dueña de su corazón= te amo= prosiguió el castaño= te amo tanto.. Natsumi, eres mi vida= en ese momento a Aki se le rompió el corazón, la había llamado Natsumi en su propia cama, y le había dicho te amo, pero no era para ella, ni su mente, ni su cuerpo, ni su corazón, en ese momento Aki rompió en llanto, pero Endou no la escuchó porque ya estaba dormido, esa noche lloró como ninguna otra, con eso ella había entendido que entonces había jugado con ella, que solo había sido su pasatiempo, su diversión.

A la mañana siguiente Aki siempre despertaba a Endou con un lindo desayuno en la cama, pero esta ocasión era diferente, esa noche cuando aun seguía llorando Ichinose le había marcado a su celular..

=Hola Ichinose= Aki quería mentirle y que su voz sonara normal, pero al estar llorando toda la noche su voz se oía ronca.

=Hola Aki, ¿Cómo estas?= le dijo el chico

=Bien= mintió la ojinegro, solo descubrí que el chico a quien amo no me ama, ama a su esposa y solo jugo conmigo, pero fuera de eso estoy bien, Pensó Aki. ¿De cuando se había vuelto tan sarcástica en su mente?

=Claro que no= Ichinose la sacó de sus pensamientos= te conozco bien y sé que no estás bien, ¿Qué te pasó?

=Nada=contestó la aludida

=Está bien, si no me quieres contar está bien, no hay problema, pero sabes que te quiero, y que cuentas conmigo, no olvides mi promesa, volverse algún día por ti.

=Gracias Ichinose

=Te amo Aki

En ese momento Ichinose colgó era la primera vez que le decía Te amo, directamente, y sin rodeos, ¿Por qué Ichinose si la amaba y se encontraba lejos?, fuera lo que fuera tenía que terminar lo que tenía con Endou, no estaba bien.

Al terminar de recordar esto, Endou bajó a la cocina donde Aki estaba recargada del refrigerador, pensando en esto, el ya se había bañado y arreglado.

=Aki, ¿por qué no me llevaste el desayuno como siempre?= preguntó el castaño

= Porque resulta que no soy tu sirvienta, ni tu esclava, ni tu diversión, ni tu sexoservidora.

= Wow! Ahora resulta que no sabías lo que vendría, sabías que no estaba bien, traicionaste a tu amiga y ahora te comportas muy digna.

= No me hables así Mamorou, estás en mi casa, ahora lo más importante es que todo esto termine y que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero vivir atada a ti, ni esperar a que la dejes, porque nunca lo vas a hacer, no la vas a dejar porque a tu manera la amas, aunque si la amaras no la engañarías porque supongo que después de mi vas a buscar a otra, déjame ver con Haruna, no porque de seguro Kidou te mataría, con Fuyuka, exacto la muy estúpida siempre estuvo como yo enamorada de ti, pero ya no Mamorou, ya no. Y pobre de Natsumi, porque no sabe con qué tipo de "hombre" se metió.

=Aki discúlpame= ella jamás le había hablado así pero sabía que era cierto, que sus palabras aunque dolieran estaban repletas de verdad.

=Mira, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto, siempre y cuando sea honesto, ahora si de verdad la quieres trata de cambiar y hazla feliz porque no dudo que otro al ver la oportunidad te la quiera quitar.

=De verdad perdóname Aki= pidió el Mamorou

=no, ya para que pides perdón, no es correcto, no puedo compartir lo que no se me dijo, ya sé que no soy la dueña de tu corazón, que ella te tiene hechizado en cuerpo y alma, pero sabes, es mejor así. Adiós Endou.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor por fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte

Aki volvió a pedir a su corazón que olvidara a Endou, le pidió a Kami que le diera fuerzas para no ir a buscarlo, porque ella con su poca dignidad que le quedaba saldría a delante. Así pasó el tiempo 2 años más sin él, por lo que sabía Endou y Natsumi se habían ido a una segunda Luna de miel y ahora esperaban a su primer bebé, un niño que haría doblemente feliz a Endou, Aki intentaba ser feliz y seguía recibiendo llamadas de Ichinose, pero nunca las tomó en serio, porque Ichinose estaba muy ocupado jugando en el equipo de Estados Unidos.

Un día Aki estaba viendo una telenovela de esas en la que la pobre protagonista sufre hasta que llega su verdadero amor, pero entonces llamaron a su puerta, dudaba si levantarse de su lugar estaba cómoda y calientita, afuera llovía a mares, y hace unos minutos ya se había levantado pues habían tocado pero sólo era un promotor de servicio de cable, y si era el que insistía en que lo contratara no se levantaría de su lugar, y así insistieron en su puerta, pero la chica pensó que si insistían debía ser algo importante.

Abrió la puerta y encontró un balón de futbol, la chica casi se muere cuando pensó que era Endou, pero lo descartó de su mente, se agacho a recoger el balón y lo revisó, era un balón viejo, espera un momento, ese balón ella lo conocía cuando jugaba con él en Chicago ese balón era de ..

=Ichinose= replicó la chica.

Entonces el balón contenía una inscripción:

"Para la mujer que me tiene atrapado en cuerpo y alma desde que jugábamos con este balón cuando éramos niños en Chicago, ahora que somos adultos me sigue conquistando aunque sólo sea por teléfono. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

En ese momento Aki se percató de que del otro lado de la acera la estaba mirando alguien, que estaba empapado por la lluvia, quien se acercaba hacia ella y la abrazó, sin importarle que ella estuviera seca.

=Ichinose, volviste.

=Te prometí que volvería por ti y no mentí, ¿que me dices, aceptas ser mi novia?= pregunto el castaño

= Claro Ichinose, si.

En ese momento Aki supo que ahora en adelante el destino le sonreiría a pesar de que la llevó a pasar ratos amargos, por fin iba a ser inmensamente feliz, de ahora en adelante jamás sería la de LA MALA SUERTE.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen una linda critica.

La canción no me pertenece es de Jesse Y Joy


End file.
